There's Just More To It
by Star Vortex
Summary: When three strange warriors arrive speaking a strange language and with an unknown motive, Hiccup finds that there may be more between him and Toothless that he first thought. Alternate Dragon Rider Order, there is no one named Eragon, Brom or Galbatorix.
1. The Objectives

Sandavara opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that she was sore. A breeze ruffling her hair that smelled of meat signaled Brisingr's awakening as well. Sandava twisted, and felt double the trembling as both her and Brisingr stretched. Sandava loved stretching. She loved the feel of using muscles that hadn't been used in six hours, loved the feel of warmth rushing into her no matter what the actual temperature was, and loved the lithe and controlled feeling afterwards.

Brisingr nuzzled Sanda's neck.

_Good morning, Sundavar,_ came a sleepy thought from the shifting mass of silver.

_Good morning, Brisingr,_ Sunda replied groggily.

San stood up, and twisted her upper body back and forth, still feeling her usual morning stiffness.

_I slept like a rock,_ San complained, _you?_

_I'm not honoring such a demeaning question with an answer._

But as the silver blob rose and slithered into a shape, San could feel that Brisingr had slept as bad as she had. San turned so that he couldn't see her smile, and busied herself with taking off the banking on the fire. The embers were still glowing, and San returned them to real flame with a word.

"_Brisingr."_

_Yes?_

"Not you."

_Alright then._

The fire came to life.

_The other two are still sleeping._

_Yeah, Bri, they are. So?_

_Nothing. Just pointing it out._

Brisingr stretched again, his spine arching upwards like a cat's until he looked like he had been folded in half. His huge wings inside unfurled with a _FWP!_, and the almost-white membranes lit up with lights and shadows that outlined the leaves above them as they caught the early rays of sun. Brisingr's huge jaws opened in an impossibly wide yawn, baring horribly beautiful teeth. Brisingr's tail began to move slowly and rhythmically as both he and San felt the pleasure of his first morning stretch. Brisingr relaxed, and turned to walk over to San. His stretch had relaxed both of them and gotten of both of their stiff joints. Bri knocked San's shoulder playfully, and she shoved herself backwards into his face. Bri laughed, the sound strikingly similar to an avalanche. He nipped her playfully in the ribs, knowing that she was extremely ticklish there. San turned and shoved him away, clutching at the offended spot as her breathing was jeopardized by giggles. Bri moved his head extremely close to San's, and walked behind her and in front of her until his serpentine body completely enclosed her. His eyes never left hers. His mind pressed onto hers. With mock exasperation, San threw her hands in the air as if asking, "why am I worthy," and jumped behind Brisingr's shoulders. He snarled jubilantly, and the air rang with each beat as his wings brought them airborne.

When they leveled out, San looked below them. Everything was spread out. The islands, the morning mist, even the village where their objective was. San loved to ride Bri bareback, without the leather between them. She loved the feel of his scales, the feel of his constantly rippling muscles, and just the feel of _him._

Bri rose, and San gripped into the spike in front of her. They rose above cloud level, and San took in a breath. It was always a whole different world up here. Here, it wasn't the gray hours of the morning. Here it was the sun. The clouds were on fire with reds, golds, oranges, and all around her were the rolling flame-mountains of sunrise.

San leaned down and brushed Bri's neck.

"_Brisingr abr pomnuria draumr,"_ she whispered out loud.

_Sundavar abr pomnuria hugin,_ Bri responded.

San looked to the north, to her left, and gasped. It was their objectives, both of them, flying from behind a cloud. As she watched, the boy turned his head and caught her eyes. She watched him for seven seconds.

"_Aptr, aptr!"_ she yelled, _"ganga, ganga!"_

Brisingr executed a tight and controlled flip til he was upside-down, then dove into a vertical double helix corkscrew. They lost altitude quickly.

"Wait!" she heard from behind.

The boy was following. This was not good. San turned around and faced him, gripping Bri with all of her legs' strength.

"_Rakr!"_ she called.

Instantly, her and Bri were engulfed by mist. Bri turned sharply to the right, slowed, and entered the water silently. His and San's heads were still above the water, and their enhanced hearing picked up the sound of the boy and his dragon swooping blindly through the mist, searching, and eventually leave. When they were gone, Bri swam to the shore and walked out. San dried herself with a quick spell and slid off of Bri. They sat on the beach, staring at each other in shock.

_This could ruin everything,_ Bri finally said.


	2. Catching Rays

Hiccup petted Toothless, who crooned. The sun was not yet up.

"Hey, wanna catch some rays?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless nodded energetically. Hiccup smiled and retrieved Toothless's saddle and tail fin, set them up, and mounted. Toothless shot forward, jumped, and was in the air. With a few steady flaps of his wings, they were going vertical. They climbed until they touched the clouds, and then went above them.

The view was breathtaking. It was like a dragon had settle fire over the clouds. Suddenly, Hiccup got an itchy feeling to look right. There was a cloud right to his face.

They passed the cloud.

And there they were.

She had short, wind-blown brown hair; very tan skin as if she had previously lived in a desert, and was riding without a saddle, but moved expertly on the other.

He was absolutely certain it was a dragon, but he couldn't see it! It was just under a cloud canyon, and the cloud ridges blocked Hiccup's view, but he could see rolling silver neck-spikes.

"_Brisingr abr pomnuria draumr,"_

Hiccup had no idea what that was supposed to mean, but she was talking to the dragon. If sound didn't carry up here, he would have never been able to catch the jibberish syllables. The girl looked at him and made eye contact. Hiccup didn't know how long he looked at her, but it seemed like he was looking at two people. Suddenly,

"Aptr! Aptr!" she screamed, "ganga! Ganga!"

Then she just disappeared. Hiccup was confused, but Toothless dove. As they exited the cloud cover, Hiccup saw them flying completely downward. Even when they dropped below rock formation level.

"Wait!" Hiccup called.

He still couldn't see the dragon. It seemed white, but it was directly below him and constantly rotating, making it impossible for him to get a good look. That dragon was much faster that Toothless, Hiccup could see that right away, but they were plummeting straight towards the sea, looking like they wanted to crash into it. Well, if they did, Toothless would follow.

The girl turned. Hiccup's mouth dropped open. She was riding _backwards_, with the wind aiming to push her off the dragon, and she _didn't have a saddle!_ She should be freefalling!

"Rakr!" she shouted.

Hiccup was again confused, but gasped as mist materialized around the girl and dragon. That hadn't been there before! Hiccup and Toothless pulled up and entered the mist. There weren't any wingflaps that didn't belong to Toothless, and there weren't even any rippling sounds of the girl entering the water. It was like they had disappeared.

Hiccup and Toothless spent about half an hour flying back and forth through the mist, and Hiccup knew that the mist should have dissipated by the time that they gave up.

"What was that?" Hiccup asked Toothless as they flew away.

Hiccup had a sudden image of red, brown, and yellow. He blinked, and shook it away. Toothless dipped gracefully as the town came into view below them, making a controlled descent to Hiccup's home.  


* * *

"You did _what_?"

San sighed and explained it a fifth time.

"I told you; we were flying, and the objectives saw us."

Thaith paced, his blue dragon Sael following his movements with her head, swinging it back and forth in a rhythmic pattern.

"Well, at least he didn't see Blacknight." Karr reasoned.

Blacknight growled in agreement, flicking her tail. Blacknight was the whole reason they were there, and if Toothless had seen her then their whole plan would have been ruined. Even though Bri was the biggest dragon there, he was still extremely embarrassed.

"What'll we do?" Thaith asked no one in particular.

"I have to stay behind." San replied.

Thaith stopped, and San felt the gazes of him, Sael, Blacknight, and Karr. Of course, Bri wasn't surprised.

_She's right._ Bri confirmed. _If either of them see either of us with you, then that would have the same affect._

_Yeah._ Sael agreed. _I think that's the best course of action. I mean, we're all still growing, aside from Black, and if something comes up, your size used as a surprise could be extremely valuable. _

Sael was the group's strategizer. She was very analytical, and evened off the hotheaded Thaith well. But a dragon and rider were almost always opposites. Bri stood up, and San jumped into the saddle.

_Let us at least escort you to the Vanishing Point._

_Sure._ Blacknight said, blinking slowly as Karr mounted her as well.

Thaith got onto Sael, and the camp turned to a storm as three dragons took off, the beating of heavy wings making a whirlwind. This actually served a purpose; dirt would cover the tracks, fire pit, and every other piece of evidence that they had been there.

"Remember, Karr, it's your responsibility as Blacknight's rider to make sure that this all goes well. This will probably mean staying away from each other for most of the day. Thaith and Sael will keep an eye on things from a distance, but it is also vital that the objectives don't make the connection between you."

Karr nodded, too anxious to reply. He knew the consequences if he messed this up, and knew that something like that couldn't happen..


	3. Karr

lilxmzxit: Yes, I know. I call her Sandevara first so that the readers know that her name is Sandevara, so I guess if you saw 'Sandevar' then it was a typo. But the word "Sundavar" is actually the name for "shadow" in the Ancient Language, so Bri is calling her "shadow" as oppose to her real name. Later, when I shortened her name to San, it was just to save space, but I wrote her real name at the beginning so that you know what her name is.

Alana-kittychan: Well that depends on what you mean. If by 'doing bad' you mean hurting them, then no. On the contrary, their goal is protective. Anything else is a spoiler, sorry!

Juniperlei: Thanks! Here's the update!

An annoyed person: Sorry! My life's been a bit packs recently, and I'm actually working on a book that I intend to get published right now. But I've been putting as much time as I can into my stories!

* * *

"Ow!"

"Hold still!" Astris said, clamping Hiccup's leg.

His metal leg had come loose, and since Gobber was on another island for a few days, Astrid had taken it upon herself to all but weld it back into place. It was a bit painful.

"Ah!"

"Quit it! There, done!"

Hiccup looked at it. It looked alright. He stood up and took a hesitant step, and when it held, walked earnestly. He shook his head as a wave of baby blue entered his mind. He shook his head, wondering about all the strange colors that had been appearing inside his head lately.

"Thanks," Hiccup said.

"Don't mention it." Astrid replied.

Toothless looked somewhat amused.

"I'm starving. Wanna head down to the dining hall?" Hiccup asked.

"You just ate an hour ago!"

"I know."

Astrid gave an exasperated sigh.

"Fine!"

* * *

"Who's the new guy?" Astrid asked, pointing to the strange black-haired boy in the corner.

"Dunno." Hiccup said.

Hiccup looked up out of curiosity, just as the boy himself looked up. Their gazes met, and Hiccup saw a flash of fear in the boy's eyes. But it cleared extremely quickly, and Hiccup sat down before he saw anything else.

_Hiccup._

Hiccup raised his head, looking around for the one that had said his name. The boy was focused on his own food, as was Astrid, and no one in the dining hall was looking at him. Toothless looked at him from outside with a strangely intense gaze, but Hiccup dismissed the dragon as a suspect.

"Are you Hiccup?" said a voice from right behind him.

Hiccup jumped and spun around in unison with Astrid. The black-haired boy was standing a few feet from the table. Hiccup was a bit disoriented, but answered the boy's question.

"Yeah…"

"I'm Karr," said the boy, offering a hand, "I've heard a lot about you."

"Uh… thanks," Hiccup said, taking the boy's hand hesitantly and shaking it.

"Mind if I sit here? I'm new around these parts, and your name's the only one I know."

"Sure," said Hiccup, still trying to figure out how the boy had moved behind him so quickly and quietly.

The boy sat down, and Hiccup noticed immediately that there was no meat on the boy's tray. He also saw that none of it had yet been eaten. The boy was watching Hiccup the way a predator would watch its prey, when thinking of the best way to strike.

"It that Toothless?" the boy asked, nodding towards the Night Fury.

"Yeah. That's him." Replied Hiccup, a lot of his logic returning.

The boy turned his gaze to the dragon, and Hiccup saw that his eyes were golden. It was strangely hypnotic, and with a glance at Astrid, Hiccup assumed that she actually had been hypnotized, due to her strangely blank expression. He pinched her, and she seemed to wake up.

"Uh…" she said dazedly, looking around.

Hiccup returned to the boy, who was looking at Toothless with a strange expression.

"A fine young dragon…" Karr said, almost talking to himself.

The boy shook himself and returned his eyes to Hiccup, breaking into a tired smile.

"I have to go get a room at the Inn. But it was nice meeting you. I have a feeling that we'll cross paths again."

Karr stood, and disposed of his still-full plate. He walked out of the mess hall, slowing down and watching Toothless as he passed, who watched Karr in return. Karr came to a complete stop. He and Toothless looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Then Karr reached out and put his hand on Toothless's nose. The touch was fleeting, and in a heartbeat Karr was going back down the road. Toothless, Hiccup, and Astrid watched him.


	4. Flyers

And just because I felt so guilty of making you guys wait, you get two in one day as a surprise!

* * *

Karr had been right. The next time they crossed paths was when Toothless and Hiccup were flying with Astrid and Kila, her Deadly Nadder. Neither of them noticed him come; he was just suddenly sitting on the cliff watching them. In the end, it was Toothless that swooped down to him, followed by Kila and Astrid. Karr raised his hand, and the contact between him and Toothless was longer.

"Toothless likes you." Hiccup said, not quite sure what else to say.

"It's mutual." Karr replied.

_He should ride._

"Do you want to ride him?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid's gaze snapped to Hiccup, and her expression mirrored Hiccup's own feelings. Had he just said that?

"I can't." Karr said.

_Why not?_

"Why not?" Hiccup inquired.

This seemed to stop Karr's train of thought. He opened his mouth multiple times, and he looked like he honestly had no idea how to answer.

Astrid was looking at Hiccup as she spoke, obviously confused and suspicious of what Hiccup had just said.

"Go on," Astrid said, eyes still locked onto Hiccup's.

Karr rose reluctantly, and approached Toothless. Like before, there seemed to be an eternity when they just gazed at each other. Then, in a span of less than half a second, Karr was on Toothless's back and they were flying. Watching him, Hiccup saw that Karr was a powerful flyer, and rode Toothless almost as good as he did. As the thought flickered through his mind, Toothless rolled and dove directly towards the water, rotating slowly. Hiccup's eyes widened. That was the exact same maneuver that he had seen the girl and white dragon do!

Just as they were about to hit the water, Toothless pulled up sharply. He sloped upwards, then leveled out and came to a controlled landing on the cliff. Karr got off, his hair a bit tousled. His eyes were sparkling, and Hiccup felt a huge pang of jealousy. He blinked. He had never felt that before. Before he could dwell on it, Karr spoke again.

"Toothless is a skilled flyer. Due to his disability, you must be a skilled rider to teach him agility like that."

Hiccup didn't really know how to reply, but Karr cut him off so he didn't have to.

"I enjoyed the flight and watching you fly, but I have urgent business to attend to, and I'm afraid that I can no longer linger, so I bid you a temporary farewell."

Again giving Hiccup no time to react, Karr turned and walked quickly and silently into the trees, disappearing almost instantly. Next to him, Hiccup could feel Astrid just as stunned as he was.

* * *

As soon Karr felt he was sufficiently out of sight, he began to run. He ran and ran, desperate to reach his destination.

After a few hours, Karr tumbled into the meadow, breathing hard and hands on his knees. He looked around at the clearing. It was nothing special, just a spot were there were no trees and grass and flowers covered the ground. Just behind the trunks of oak, Karr could hear a stream bubbling.

_Karr!_

Karr felt both his name and the roar as Blacknight landed. Rushing forward, he threw his arms around her neck and felt her wings envelope them both. He could feel both her relief as well as his own, and for a moment they both were content to just bask in each other's presence, and the relaxed feeling of being together again.

_I missed you,_ Blacknight said, bumping Karr's shoulder with her head.

_I missed you too,_ Karr replied, turning and sitting down on a large rock.

Blacknight circled around Karr a few times, then lay down, her twenty-foot long body encircling him like a cat's.

_How is it coming on your end?_ Blacknight asked.

Karr shrugged.

_Alright, I guess. Nothing's really happened. He knows something's different about me, but he's just a human._

_For now._

Karr rolled his eyes.

_Honestly, it'll be at least ten years before he realizes that he's something more. By then he'll either be with us or he'll be dead, either by the Ra'zac or Leathrblaka._

_Don't underestimate him. Remember, Toothless is a Night Fury._

_Yes, I know. So are you._

_We Furies don't choose just anyone. Legends tell of the most powerful heroes in history bonding with Night Furies. We are very rare, and only bond with those of great power. Toothless chose Hiccup. I chose you._

Karr sighed, and Blacknight gave him a condescending look. Karr chuckled and shrugged helplessly.

_Okay. Fine. You win. But on the topic of progress, what about you? What have you gotten done?_

_I've been spreading my scent around, mostly. Toothless will catch it tomorrow. It'll stand out pretty well; he knows the scent of a Night Fury. But be sure to observe carefully; if we know how he reacts to a female of his kind then we might be able to better react to things in the future._

Karr laughed.

_That'll be something to see._


	5. Under the Spruce Tree

Okay, before we get into complaints I have a few things to say. One, I am a very easily distracted person, and while I can come up with ideas like a dog with shedding it's actually very rare that I see one completely through. This FanFic is actually the first one I've updated in a very long time, and will probably be one of the only ones to make it past ten chapters. Maybe I'll even conclude it, but that's talking somewhere around twenty chapters. Second, while I like this FanFic and the story behind it this does not take priority. Right now I have two books that I am writing and getting published so I will be focusing on those. On a third, happier note, my writing quality has skyrocketed since last I updated, so expect better from now on. In this one it doesn't really show until the end, because this has been sitting around in my documents collecting dust for some time, but it will in the future. I also plan to go back and rewrite the first couple chapters, because looking back I'm asking myself "Holy crap, _I_ wrote this?", but I'm really tired right now so I can't think too far ahead and don't know when that'll happen, but you'll notice some insecurities that will have to be fixed, such as Toothless flying without Hiccup's help. I'll go back sometime and probably change it to Toothless running around instead, but again, I'm tired and am not going to deal with it right now. Anyway, enough negativity, on to the much-overdue-to-be-replied-to reviews!

**Rakaziel:** Thank you. Hopefully without revealing too much I am going to say only that the main bad guy is going to be featuring the Ra'zac and Leathrblaka as your quintessential henchmen-goons.

**SUPER RANDOM HAPPY FUN TIEMZ8:** Thank you. I'm honored that you think so, and I hope that I only improve over the course of the story. Right now I make a standard chapter about three pages long, as it usually gives enough time to sum something up and leave adequate room for cliffhangers, but it seems that my chapters are lengthening, as this one was exactly four pages.

**XxHelixRiderxX:** Thank you. It's always rewarding to know that someone likes what I write. Here's the update, long overdue, and I plan to be much more active in the near future.

* * *

Hiccup opened his eyes to thumping. He looked to the center of the house and saw Toothless doing numerous things: standing up, circling, sitting down, tapping his claws, standing up, circling, etc.. Hiccup stared, and when Toothless noticed he glared.

_What?_

Hiccup blinked. His imagination again. He shook himself and got out of bed, stumbling to put on his clothes. Once he felt he looked sufficiently conscious, he pushed open the door and let out a fidgety Toothless. Toothless took to the air immediately, and the boy looked after him with raised eyebrows. The dragon had been acting very strangely lately, and Hiccup suddenly realized that Toothless was flying. Albeit, it was extremely awkward, more so than a Gronckle, but he was flying!

"Hiccup!"

Astrid was sitting on a grassy knoll not far away—and right next to her sat Karr. Hiccup blinked and felt a little pang in his chest, but cast it aside and went to join them. As he approached he saw that Karr had a large dagger unsheathed and in his hand, and his expression and position told that he had been explaining something.

"Hi, Hiccup!" Astrid said cheerfully. "Karr was saying that he could beat anyone with that little dagger of his, but I don't think he can."

A grimace spread on Karr's face, but it was gone so quickly that Hiccup wasn't sure if it had really been there or not.

"Oh, really?" Hiccup said, crossing his arms. "You ready to test that claim?"

Karr's face remained a mask as he stood and sheathed it.

"No, not right now. Another time, perhaps. I… am late. I must excuse myself," he said before hurrying away.

Hiccup's brow furrowed. Something looked a bit odd about Karr. He seemed a bit more angled, and maybe a little taller? No, Hiccup's recently overactive imagination was catching up to him. Astrid, however, was her same calmly cheerful self and tugged gently on Hiccup's vest as she got up and headed down towards the main part of the village.

"Come on," she said. "Ruff and Tuff's Zippleback laid a clutch."

Oh boy. _More_ of them. Hiccup sighed inwardly but nodded, and Astrid looked at him with an understanding expression.

"I know babies freak you out, but you know we'll never hear the end of it if we don't go. And besides, they're still in their shells, so it shouldn't be _too_ bad."

He nodded and smiled, and moved lead-heavy feet to follow as she started off.

* * *

Karr skidded to a halt in the clearing and let the illusion drop completely. That had been a close one. He looked around, but the clearing was lacking a dragon.

_Here._

He turned and saw her fitted snugly under a fallen spruce, and had it not been for her blazing amber eyes he would have missed her completely. Her blue-black scales blended seamlessly with the shadow, and the wide spreading needles were more than sufficient to cover her.

_Well don't stand there staring at me like an idiot; get in here!_

_Wha…_

_Now!_

_Alright._

He trotted over and stooped to get under. He heard a faint whipcrack-sound as she lashed her tail and swept him in, not waiting for him to enter at his own speed. He was about to protest when there was a deep _whoosh_ing sound as something flew overhead. Blacknight was tensed, and Karr could feel adrenaline making every sense alert and quivering. He felt her straining to keep from launching herself out from under the tree and swooping up to join the newcomer.

_He's out,_ she thought quietly. _He's looking for me._

There was fire in her blood, power that was screaming to be released and being denied. Karr's nose twitched.

_For goodness' sake, keep your scent in! He'll find us too early!_

_I can't help it!_ she said in a tortured whisper.

The other Night Fury swooped overhead again and again, and Karr reached out with his mind, not touching him but keeping close, close enough to get a vague sense of what he was feeling. Toothless was feeling a similar fire to Blacknight's, though Karr was thankful that he wasn't feeling it as intimately as hers. The dragon was indeed searching for them, circling and scouting a large radius. He could sense them, but not find them, and it was driving him mad. As if to illustrate his emotions, Toothless let out a frustrated roar, swooping and swerving in midair, faltering and saving himself countless times before snarling and landing.

Right in their clearing.

_Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh—_

_By all that is good in this world, __**shut up, Blacknight!**_

She was trembling, an indecipherable tangle of emotions spinning wildly through her mind, making Karr clutch his head.

_Stop it! Stop it!_

He felt Toothless feel them. His head whipped around in slow motion, and Karr threw up a spell as a last resort. Darkness enveloped them, and he pressed himself to Blacknight, who curled a claw around him tightly. Karr and Toothless made eye contact, and his heart stopped. They gazed at each other, his heart ripping apart with fear.

Toothless threw back his head and roared, the ground shaking with the power of the sound. He thrashed his head around, then alighted. He hadn't seen them.

* * *

Hiccup's head jerked around as he suddenly felt a wave of anger. He was suddenly glad he wasn't holding an egg. Ruff and Tuff were busy enough doing that. It had actually been rather scary, seeing them get along.

Another shot of anger. What was it?

_I can't find it!_

_What?_ Hiccup hadn't even been aware of the thought until he had already thought it.

_They're not here! The scents lie! My wings carry me freely, but in vain!_

My wings. The scents. Hiccup's mug clattered to the floor. Oh, gods.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked, worried. "Hiccup? What's wrong?"

No. No, it was impossible. There was no way this could be happening.

"Hiccup?" Astrid persisted, getting upset.

_Return to your surroundings, Hiccup. Sit down. I will be there shortly._

"Hiccup! Answer me!"

Astrid was shaking him. He looked at her, and she stopped.

"I… I… I need to sit down… Odin's beard… don't believe this… impossible…"

Astrid pulled up a chair, ejecting the Terrible Terror that had been its former occupant, and Hiccup all but collapse into it. Astrid watched helplessly as he buried his face in his hands.

"Gods…" he murmured.


	6. Announcement

Hello all, readers old and new!

As you may have noticed, I haven't updated this story in a while. I started this a long time ago, back when the movie was still in theaters, and that was during an interesting time in my development as a writer. Essentially, every movie I liked I started writing a story about. The only problem with this was that I enjoyed writing stories the lengths of small novels, and I liked a _lot_ of movies. This caused me to start a lot of stories, but finish none. And after a few weeks I fell out of love with this story and the movie, leaving it behind to gather dust. Now when I reread it, I find myself cringing at the shoddiness of the plot and characters I made and my poor portrayal of the movie characters themselves. I've decided that it's been cluttering up FanFiction for long enough.

I'm going to delete this story.

If you really like this story, I'm sorry. But if I don't get rid of this one, then I won't be able to replace it with a newer, better one.

And yes, you read that right. I'm rewriting it.

I recently fell in love with HTTYD again, and because of that I think I can make a story of much better quality than this one. You guys deserve better. Instead of revolving around OCs, like this one was, it will revolve around the movie's characters and OCs will be supporting characters.

I am happy to say that in my time away, I have become much more competent with the art of wordcraft. The new plot is much more well-made than this one, and I have fleshed out Karr, Blacknight and co into real characters, not mere extensions of myself(Yes, I admit to a weird type of fragmented self-insertion.)

This will be my first venture into completing a major story, and I hope you can forgive me for the first failure. This version will remain up for a few more weeks at the most, at least until I get five or so chapters done on the new one.

Thank you for reading,

Star S. Sector

(Also, stay tuned for a sneak peek of the new version, coming soon!)


End file.
